A Lament to the Fellowship
by BusyQuill
Summary: Eowyn makes Legolas cry.


A lament to the Fellowship  
  
  
  
A/N: This takes place at the end of the battle for Helm's deep and is based on the film/movie. A/N2: I had no idea it had not been published on here in paragraphs! I am very sorry! I hope it is now, I did write it with paragraphs in. If any other stories of mine are like this please inform me.  
  
Legolas sat upon the steps of Helm's deep. Just six hours ago the strong hold was filled with Uruk-Hai and Legolas was sliding down the steps he now rested on. He looked thoughtful leaning on his bow and staring into the distance.  
  
"Is anybody occupying this seat?" Asked Éowyn. Legolas failed to answer. "I said is anyone sitting here?" She repeated. Legolas looked at her briefly before realising what she had said.  
  
"No, nobody is sitting here. Please, join me." He smiled.  
  
"I sense you are troubled Mr. Elf." She said, looking at his clenched hands. "Do you wish to share your problems."  
  
"I would not utter them to you fair lady, for they are filled with much angst and tears." Sighed Legolas picking up a Broken Arrow. "Much war, much blood, much death and turmoil. I did not think I would live to see such a time."  
  
"Neither did I, but now we have. I suppose it is all part of growing." Reasoned Éowyn.  
  
"Over seven thousand years have I walked this Middle Earth and never have I felt this way. It is a heavy to accept so much grief, but not to mourn." Legolas frowned throwing the arrow away.  
  
"What do you mean? Who has passed from your company?" Questioned Éowyn.  
  
"Many people. Sometimes it is real sometimes a false alarm, but the grief still lies buried under a stern face." Legolas lifted his head to look at the woman who was trying so hard to comfort him.  
  
"I do not understand - Who are you grieving?" Said Éowyn puzzled.  
  
"That is just the thing shield maiden, I am not grieving anyone, I have no time to grieve." Mused Legolas with a wry smile.  
  
"Please, stop talking in riddles Lord Elf, tell me who has passed into shadow." She demanded.  
  
"In Moria, the air was foul and hundreds of Orcs and even a Cavetroll challenged us, but we conquered them all - until a beast so.feuya an quet I tuule.a balrog. It took down one of my oldest friends. I know he returned and more powerful than ever, but the hurt was still there." Legolas buried his head in his hands for a few seconds.  
  
"Gandalf, you speak of Gandalf." Guessed Éowyn.  
  
"That I do, but more have left me. Boromir. We were not the closest of friends, but I could see that his heart was in the right place. We were beginning to become nilda until an Uruk destroyed him. It took many arrows to bring him down, I believe he wanted to redeem himself by saving his closest friends of our fellowship - the two hobbits we searched for before crossing paths with your people." He informed her.  
  
"They were rumoured dead also?" inquired Éowyn.  
  
"Yes, they were. Your brother - Éomer told us they left none alive when they destroyed a band of Orcs who were headed for Isengard. We found a belt belonging to them upon the fire of dead bodies. But still I had to hold in my pain. Just Six hours ago my friend Haldir was cut up by two disgusting.Not only them, any of my Elven friends have died and other innocent people I could have protected. Aragorn was supposedly dead also, that hit me more than anything - he is like a brother to me. But I kept in my grief. I don't have time to mourn my friends." Legolas told her.  
  
"If it would make you feel better you could cry. I will not tell anyone." Éowyn whispered.  
  
"What would it accomplish? It would not bring back Haldir or Boromir. Nay, crying is not the answer." Legolas returned.  
  
"Sometimes it is good to cry. You would fight better if you let out your built up emotion. It is like a heavy weight, I know because many of my friends have died in this stronghold too and in my own city." Éowyn took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"You are brave for a woman." Commented the Elf prince.  
  
"I am brave because I need to be. But I still like to cry." Éowyn smiled releasing his hand.  
  
"I cannot cry." Legolas repeated.  
  
"I will cry with you. Let us cry together." Éowyn said. Remarkably at her final words Legolas let a tear fall from his eye, then another, and another until his face was soaked with his inner turmoil. Éowyn's face soon resembled his. They both put their heads into their palms and wept for the destruction of each race's worlds.  
  
From the wall of Helm's deep Aragorn watched the display with the face of a statue. He kept the expression and laid his hands upon his sword, releasing one single tear from his eye.  
  
A/N3: If you liked this check out my fiction 'Red Sun Rising'. It will also contain Legolas angst but other characters feature in it. It is all about the life of people before the fellowship, explaining a lot of things that happen. Please review my work, it's the only way I will grow and learn.  
  
Thank you to Orlando Bloom and Miranda Otto for the perfect displays of the characters in the book that gave me the inspiration to write this fiction. Thanks to PoeticMuse for pointing out the paragraph mistake. Lastly, thank you to everyone who reads my work and those who review it! I am glad my work is not going unnoticed. I have found something I am good at, at last! Special thanks goes to Legilmalith for adding me to her favourite authors list - it makes me feel so good to be somebody's favourite anything!  
  
All right, I'm done! 


End file.
